One Tree Hill Love Fiction
by h0t4chad
Summary: Life In Tree Hill
1. Default Chapter

Scene 1  
  
(Lucas is having to decide over Peyton or Brooke.)  
  
Lucas looks from Brooke and back to Peyton. He has made up his decision but does not know how to go on with telling the two girls.  
  
"I'm going to your room to change and I'm leaving, Lucas," says Brooke.  
  
She storms up the stairs to his room leaving Lucas and Peyton alone. Lucas decides that know if the best time to tell Peyton.  
  
"Peyton I have had fun with Brooke the last few days and we have really gotten to know each other."  
  
"Fine then I will get out of your way," she says and turns to leave.  
  
Luke grabs Peyton's arm," you didn't give me a chance to finish." "Even thought I have been with Brooke I still care about you. Which is why I decided to rather go out with you than Brooke."  
  
He steps a bit closer to Peyton so now he is only about a foot away.  
  
"When I am with Brooke I pretend it is you," Luke says and steps even closer now they are touching. "I think that every thing with her is you, I want you Peyton." Peyton moves her head and looks up at Lucas. "I want you to Luke." They go to kiss but just then Brooke storms back down the stairs.  
  
"So I see you to have made up!"  
  
"Look Brooke you are really sweet and I like you a lot but I need to do this now with Peyton."  
  
"Then let me get out of your way!"  
  
"Oh and by the way Peyton I just was up in Luce's room and it seems like he keeps a close eye on your web cam, perv!" she leaves threw the front door leaving Peyton and Lucas a lone once again. 


	2. One Tree Hill Love Fiction Chapter 2

Scene 2  
  
(back in Haley's room she has just shut the door)  
  
Haley shut her bedroom door and stayed facing it for a moment. She knew Nathan would want to do it with her and she was ready. She turned around with a grin on her face only to see Nathan in pain. She rushed over to him.  
  
"Nathan are you ok?" Haley asked.  
  
"Ya ya I'm fine really."  
  
"Well why don't you lay down on my bed for a little bit I and going to change into something more comfy."  
  
She walked into her bathroom to change. Nathan decided to take of his shoes and jacket and laid down on Haley's bed. With a few minutes Haley came out with her pajama on; and tight white tank top and boxer pants. Nathan could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. Nathan was amazing by this and had a big grin on he has. She came over and laid right on top of Nathan.  
  
"Are you comfy?"  
  
"Perfectly," Nathan replied and lifted up has head to kiss Haley. They began making up, every kiss deeper and more passionate. Nathan rolled Haley over so know he was on top of her and in control. Haley started tugging on Nathan's shirt and he took it off with the help of Haley. She moves her head and Nathan started kissing her on the neck while she massaged his chest. Mmm she says as Nathan starts playing with her ear. Nathan moves his hands down to Haley's leg and starts feeling her. She winches a little but lets him explore. After and while she moves his hand to the hip of her pants and helps him take then off a little. He is surprised to see her lacey th*ng and says, "so you aren't so good," with a grin.  
  
"Only for those special occasions."  
  
Once her pants are off she thinks he should do the same. Amazed by Haley's actions when she starts taking of his sweats he says, "gosh Haley I would have never expected this from you!"  
  
"Oh shut up and kisses him to keep him quite.  
  
She pushes him back over know on top she sits up and starts kissing his chest. She plays with is nipple ring and kisses is gently.  
  
"Does that hurt?"  
  
"Usually but not right now."  
  
He rests his are on her back and tickles her. He plays with the bottom of her shirt. She thinks about what she is doing and knows she has to be careful. But right know she doesn't want to be. She turns off the light and takes of her shirt. Nathan's get adjusted to the darkness and realizes what she just did. Mmm, he says and she says "here" and hands him a condom. "I took it from my parents room, I don't think they would mind me stealing it for this. "See you are smart Miss James."  
  
He thanks and puts it on. And that is between them now is themselves and their undergarments and those will soon be off with the help of both of them.  
  
End of scene 2 


	3. One Tree Hill Love Fiction Chapter 3

Scene 3  
  
(Haley and Nathan are laying in Haley's bed)  
  
Haley, "That was..." "Amazing?" Nathan finishes for her.  
  
"Yes I never knew, that could be, that was defiantly amazing Nat."  
  
she laid in her bed stunned at what she had done and thinking how she was ever going to explain it to Luke. "Are you tired" Haley asks looking at her clock it only read 12:58am.  
  
"A little i have had a hard day and then we just..."  
  
"well then lets get some sleep," Haley suggest. She cuddles with Nathan and they both fall asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucas is sitting at his computer watching Peyton draw. She is doing her normal sketch of her and Luke. The bubble now says "and know we can have It." she knows he is watching her because his name is on the list on the bottom of the screen of viewers. He has been sitting watching her for over an hour know. Peyton shows her web cam her drawing. Lucas types in the web cam chat, "yes we can." and logs off.  
  
It is 10am and he knows he shouldn't spend the day watching her. Peyton is surprised when he types then is and even more when he logs off. She decides to call him.  
  
bring,bring,bring goes Lucas's cell phone and smiles when he sees the caller is Peyton. "Hello.... ya...sure...ok I'll be right there." Lucas hangs up the phone and is surprised that Peyton just invited him over. He changes quickly ans drive over to her house.  
  
End of scene 3 


	4. One Tree Hill Love Fiction Chapter 4

Scene 4 

10 minutes later Lucas arrives at Peyton's house. He is knows Peyton is excepting him any minute. He gets out of his trunk and goes to the front door. He knows Peyton never answers the door so he lets himself in and proceeds up the stairs to her bedroom. He knocks on the door and he hears a "COME IN" from the other side of the door.

"Hey Lucas," Peyton says as Lucas walks threw the door.

"Hey to you too," Lucas says with a grin on his face.

Peyton is sitting in her closet at her desk still sketching. It is a new picture of her and Lucas. Lucas leans in to see what it is but she slams her sketchbook and says, "Hey no peeking it is a surprise!"

"Ok sorry I wont look," Lucas says, "so what do you want to do?" Sitting down on Peyton's bed.

"I dunno, maybe me could start off where we were last night before Brook interrupted us," Sitting down on Luke's lap. She presses her lips up to Lucas's and they start to passionately making out.

(Back at Haley's house)

BREAKFAST!!!

"Nathan's eyes open suddenly and looks around for Haley. She is standing in the doorway with an apron on and flour smudged on her face. She smiles at Nathan and walks over to him and gives him a good morning kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, I made you breakfast so get your butt out of bed! Boy do you sleep late!" Haley says to Nathan.

Nathan looks over at the clock and sees that it is around 10:30.

"Omg why did you let me sleep so long Haley?"

"Because you looked so cute I didn't want to disturb you," Haley says and leans over down to Nathan and kisses him.

"Now get up! Your food is getting cold! I'll leave you to change, and come downstairs when you are ready." Haley says while shutting the door.

End of scene 4


End file.
